HATI-HATI KALO MAIN PETAK UMPET
by H.Tamaki
Summary: Dimana para adik-adik Ichi-Nii lagi asyik main Ichi-Nii malah ketimpa musibah(?) Mushibah apakah yg Author maksudkan? Ceritanya pendek karena Authornya malas, nanti akan Author tingkatkan.


**HATI-HATI KALO MAIN PETAK UMPET**

 **WARNING : M, Omegaverse, GaJe, Typos, OOC dan Sodarannya yg lain**

Tersamar-samar terdengar suara Atsushi yg berkata

" _Aku menemukan Midare..."_

" _Ya ampun ketahuan..."_

"Sa-Sakit..." Ucap Ichi-Nii dgn sedikit merintih kesakitan.

Dia merasakan lehernya seperti digigit seseorang. Ntahlah, karena matanya terbalut kain putih.

"A-Anu... Si-Siapa?" Tanya Ichi-Nii

"Fufu... Jika kau berkata begitu, kau terdengar seperti Gokotai... "

Ichi-Nii pun terkejut, karena suara itu tidak asing lagi dgnnya. Dia pun makin terkejut menyadari bahwa...

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

Para Tantou yg unyu-unyu dan juga seorang Ootachi boncel (Hotarumaru) lagi main kejar-kejaran di depan pohon Sakura yg aneh(?). Di depan pohon Sakura tsb dibentangkan sebuah tikar untuk Toudan lainnya duduk.

"Ichigo, kau jangan terlalu Posesif gitu, donk" Ucap Tsurumaru dgn salah satu alisnya mengangkat.

"Masa, adik-adikmu bermain saja mau diawasi" Lanjutnya

"Aku hanya khawatir" Jawab Ichi-Nii

Ichi-Nii pun menghadap Tsurumaru yg duduk disampingnnya

"Bagaimana kalau mereka ketemu sama Psikopat kejam?!" Lanjutnya dgn sedikit keringetan.

"Ichigo, kau semalam nonton apa? Insidious? Yg kek gitu gaada, jangan khawatir deh. Itu hanya film"

"Eh?!" Ichi-Nii kaget dgn tiba-tiba yg membuat Tsurumaru juga kaget.

"A-Ada apa, Ichigo?!"

"Aku tau yg gituan gaada, tapi aku khawatir"

" _Aku menyesal ikutan kaget"_ Pikir Tsurumaru dgn sedikit kesal

"Kau kn bilang 'nanti ketemu Psikopat'?"

"Oh, aku hanya bercanda" Ucap Ichi-Nii dgn santainya

Tsurumaru pun tertawa dan mendekatkan wajah dgn wajah Ichi-Nii, sedekat-dekatnya. Sehingga Ichi-Nii hanya bisa menatap mata Tsurumaru.

"Ichigo..."

PLETAK

"Aduh!" Ichi-Nii memegang jidatnya yg dipetik si Curtut Gile

"Kau bodoh juga yah" Ucap Tsurumaru

"Tapi, ga gitu juga kali—" Kata-katanya tertutup karena seseorang berteriak ke arah mereka.

"Ichi-Nii ayo ikut main!" Ucap seorang adiknya.

"Aahahaa... Aku tidak bisa—"

Tangan Ichi-Nii pun ditarik oleh Akita dan Midare.

"Ayolah, Ichi-Nii!"

"Tapi, aku kn Tachi—"

"Aku Ootachi, tapi aku ikut bermain" Hotarumaru menyela

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa bermain"

"Mau gimana lagi. Semuanya Ichi-Nii gabisa main bareng kita" Seru Gotou

"Yaaahhh... Gpp lh" Ucap salah seorang adiknya.

"Ayo main Petak Umpet!"

"Atsushi yg jaga!"

"Eeh?! Kenapa aku?!"

"Ahahaha... Ayo sembunyi!"

"Tu-tunggu, Sa-satu..."

"Dua..."

"Tiga..."

"Empat..."

"Li...

.

.

.

" _Kalo ga salah itu yg terjadi, tapi... Aku dimana?"_ Pikir Ichi-Nii

Ichi-Nii mencoba melarikan diri, tetapi tangan dan kakinya terikat dgn simpul yg sempurna untuk sm. Hanya satu pikirnya.

'Kikou-dono?' Tetapi suara yg didengar tadi bukanlah suara Kikou Sadamune. Suara yg lebih mirip Aizen Kunitoshi tapi lebih berat. Serontak dia pun terkejut dan mengatakan nama seseorang yg MUNGKIN merupakan orang yg berada dibelakangnya.

"Ya-Yage—" Terputus karena orang tsb membuka ikatan yg menutup matanya.

"Ichi-Nii, kau jahat sekali. Masa kau lupa suara adikmu sendiri?"

"Go-gotou?!" Serontak dia kaget karena yg memperlakukannya seperti ini bukanlah Yagen, melainkan Gotou.

"Ichi-Nii, aku rindu kamu" Ucap Gotou sambil memeluk Ichi-Nii bak anak kecil yg mau dimanja ibunya.

Sementara di Honmaru

"Hotarumaru ngumpet dimana, yah?" Ucap Atsushi yg kebingungan mencari Toudan yg belum ketemu.

"Hahaha... Btw, kalian tidak mencari Gotou?" Tanya Jiji kepada Atsushi dan Toudan yg udah ketahuan.

"Gotou kn ga main, dan Yagen juga. Mereka sok dewasa banget" Ucap Atsushi

"Oh, Iya. Ichigo Hitofuri kemana?" Tanya Kogitsunemaru

"Ichi-Nii juga ga ikut main" Jawab Atsushi

"Gitu, yah. Tapi kemana dia?" Tanya Kogitsunemaru lagi

"Ntah..."

"Ichigo...?"

 **To Be Continued...**

*Gausah dibaca, coeg

Bagi yg udah baca nih Fict makasih, yah :3

Tapi, ngapain dibaca? Nih Fict GaJe dan Kamvret, loh :v

Kalo mau demo di Review aja

Jangan lupa Author-nya dibakar :v

Sekian dan Terima kasih :3


End file.
